


Don't let me go

by myperfectsky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myperfectsky/pseuds/myperfectsky





	Don't let me go

-Harry- un muchacho de ojos celestes se abrazó más a su novio en el sofá. Quería sentirlo cerca, inhalar su aroma y saber que estaba allí junto a él.  
-Dime Louis- Había sido un día agotador, habían ido a una firma de autógrafos todo el día, había sido increíble, pero tener que estar todo ese tiempo en público, actuando de cierta manera siempre lograba cansarlos.  
-¿Crees que algún día será diferente?- Louis se separó un poco del chico de rulos para levantarse y mirarlo a los ojos. Aun así los brazos de Harry seguían rodeando el frágil cuerpo de Louis y eso le daba seguridad. –¿Crees que algún día podremos ser nosotros mismos? Salir, tomarnos de la mano, ¿hacer el tipo de cosas que las parejas hacen? ¿Crees que habrá un día en el que no me vaya a dormir con este nudo en mi pecho?-  
Los ojos del chico se habían humedecido, podía ser mayor que Harry, pero tenía una cierta fragilidad, algo que a pesar de intentar esconder, su novio conocía muy bien.  
-Louis, no sé que debería decirte…- la voz de Harry comenzó a quebrarse sin que él pudiese hacer nada para detenerlo. –Podría decirte que yo no lloro cuando estoy en la ducha, cuando veo fotos tuyas con ella, cuando veo fotos mías, pero te mentiría-  
A Louis las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, lo único que podía distinguir eran los dos ojos esmeralda de Harry.  
-No puedo decirte ninguna de esas cosas. Tampoco puedo prometerte que podremos en un futuro cercano poder ser quienes queramos ser. Pero puedo decirte que al mirarte, veo a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Sé que al verte sonreír, no sería justo pedir algo más, porque junto a ti, mi vida cobra sentido- las lagrimas también habían alcanzado a Harry, no le importaba a ninguno de los dos.   
Louis se inclinó y lo beso. Con dulzura, cariño y anhelo. No era un beso pasional, era un beso lleno de amor, de comprensión, de dolor.  
-No siempre las cosas saldrán como queramos, tienes razón Harry. Pero siento que mi corazón cada día sufre un golpe más duro. Muchas veces me pregunto cuánto más podrá aguantar. Pero luego te veo a ti, extendiéndome tus brazos y regalándome una de esas tantas sonrisas que sabes hacer…y pienso que debería mandar al demonio todos esos pensamientos. Porque si te tengo a ti ¿Qué más puedo pedir?-  
-Te amo Louis, te amaré por siempre-  
-Preferiría morir mañana a pasar cien años sin haberte conocido- Los dos sonrieron, porque si había una frase que lograba identificarlos era aquella. -A veces pienso en dejarlo todo ¿sabes? Huir contigo….a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos- Louis fue quien volvió a acercarse a Harry, recostándose y logrando que la cabeza del menor descansase en su pecho mientras él jugaba con uno de sus rizos.  
-Pero amas demasiado la música, los chicos, todo como para dejarlo. Y por eso mismo eres mi Louis, nadie podrá jamás cambiar quien eres y lo que significas para mí- Se durmieron en aquella posición. Soñando con un mundo diferente, deseando que al despertar, no fuesen ellos quienes cambiasen, si no el mundo a su alrededor.


End file.
